Charm
by TheCsquared
Summary: Ichiya senses the parfum of a man in love on Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. So, with the help of the Trimens, he decides to teach Gajeel the art of charming women to attract a little blue haired bookworm he's set his sights on. But Gajeel had all the charm he needed. GaLe oneshot.


**So, I was looking at tips on "How to become a better writer" online, and it was basically-**

**1. Read a ton.**

**2. Write a ton so you don't get rusty.**

**3. Read even more than you write.**

**4. Write every day to compensate for the amount of reading you're doing.**

**Anyway, I don't want to 'get rusty' while I'm still brainstorming on how to write my multi chapter stories, so I decided to write a oneshot to fill up time. Also because I got an idea for a fanfiction and I really want to make it happen.**

**Plus, I've read most of the GaLe stories on Fanfiction already. Tons of them are so good, but I need to quench my thirst with new material! So I write my own. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Fairy Tail mages were cheering happily, clanking mugs of booze together and munching snacks. After their return from Tenroujima, Blue Pegasus had invited them over to their own guild to celebrate.

Blue Pegasus's guild interior was similar to that of a nightclub or bar: it was painted in deep, glowing blues and pinks. Soft leather armchairs were positioned in circles around stout tables so mages could talk to one another easily. The whole area was lit with soft ceiling lights, particularly concentrated around the bar. Snazzy jazz tunes played from speakers all around. The guild's crossdressing master, Master Bob, stood behind the bar wiping empty glasses and dishing out pink martinis.

"Ah, I love Fairy Tail mages," Master Bob sighed happily, "always so handsome."

"Yes. A marvelous parfum." Ichiya said, tilting his drink between his fingers. He observed the people around him. Natsu and Gray were shoving each other around in the corner, both getting increasingly fired up by the minute. Juvia's eye peeked out behind a pillar, spying on her precious Gray-sama. Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane were chatting at one of the tables. The Raijinshuu stood together near the door, probably bored and waiting for Laxus to show up. All three Exceeds, Happy, Charle, and Lily stood on top of a table talking with each other, with little Wendy at their side.

"Fairy Tail adds... life. Yes, life to the party." The master laughed, and put a hand on his cheek. Ichiya merely nodded.

"By the way, where are the Trimens? I do not sense their... parfum!" He said as he sparkled.

"Oh, they're probably chatting up one of the Fairies right now."

With a nod, Ichiya took a sip of his drink... only to almost spit it out at the thundering gulp that sounded behind him. He swiveled his bar stool around to face the source of the noise.

"Ah. Gajeel- kun."

Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, was holding an empty martini glass in his too-large hands, looking bored to death.

"Shit's too damn fancy for me.. You got any beer or something, Master Bob?" He said roughly, putting his glass down with a clink.

"Unfortunately, no, Gajeel- kun," Bob began, "Most of the mages at Blue Pegasus can't handle strong alcohol."

"Damn, there's no way I can get drunk offa this, then."

Ichiya blinked at him. "Men." He said, sparkling again.

"Oi, you must be like Elfman or something. Obsessed with being a man, too?"

"Men have excellent... PARFUM."

"Whatever." Gajeel looked away from the sparkling man, and to a corner of the guild where a little girl was huddled in. She was sitting down, reading a book.

Ichiya started to slide into his line of vision, staring at the reading girl curiously. "Men." He said sub- consciously while examining her.

She was the 'cute' type, with short, wavy blue hair held back by a hairband. The dress she donned was small and orange, with white straps wrapping around her neck to hold it up. It seemed like she was really into the book she was reading, for a light blush painted her cheeks as she flipped each page.

"Ah, she's reading romance, I believe." Ichiya said, nodding his head. "Beautiful PARFUM. Have you taken a liking to her?"

"What?! N-no!" He said quickly.

He stared at Gajeel, hard. The redness on his own face proved otherwise.

"Men do not lie."

The Iron Dragon Slayer just scoffed. "If I had a jewel for every time I've been told that one." Ichiya just closed his eyes.

"I sense... I sense the parfum of a man in love."

Gajeel almost jumped. "THAT AIN'T IT!" "Ah, you cannot fool me, Gajeel- kun. I'm positive." "I'm not in love with her!"

"In love with who?" a voice chirped. Both men's heads whipped to the source of the sound, to face the blue haired girl they had watched earlier. Almost instantly, Ichiya shot her his signature double finger guns and sparkled.

"MEN. And what might your name be, beautiful maiden?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Levy! And you must be Ichiya-san, correct?"

"That's me. MEN."

Levy turned to Gajeel. "Hi, Gajeel!" He was trying his hardest to NOT look at her, and instead stared at the lights on the ceiling. "Embarrassed PARFUM." Ichiya said.

"Shrimp."

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking a damn martini, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said, rather harshly. The girl seemed to flinch just a little at his tone. "O-okay... Well, I'll see you later." With that, she left them to read some more.

Gajeel clenched his fist, and mentally berated himself for being mean to the Shrimp. But he couldn't let her get too close to him- he was already falling for her hard. Slowly, he turned back to Ichiya.

The Perfume user looked at him disapprovingly, and sparkled. "Men."

"Oi, what's up with you?"

"You should not snap at innocent women like that... It gives off a bad parfum."

"Like hell if I know what that means.''

The perfume user just smiled sadly. "Ah, men can defeat any monster or mage... But when it comes to inner conflict, they are at the mercy of themselves... *sparkle*"

"Do you ENJOY spouting nonsense?" Gajeel asked disgustedly.

"I saw the way her beautiful hazel eyes twinkled as she looked at you, Gajeel- kun. I believe little Levy- chan is in love as well. Men."

"Really?"

"She is giving off that lovely parfum. Yet you push her away, why?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer just looked down at his large, calloused hands. His studded eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would not," Ichiya said, his expression knowing, "but I can see that you're the only one in the way of you two being together."

"As if she'd want me. I hurt her, ya know. Hurt her real bad."

"She would not be giving off a parfum like that if she had not forgiven you."

Gajeel stayed silent, but hope flickered in his crimson eyes. It disappeared as fast as it had come. "Even if the Shrimp forgave me, I'd probably scare her away later. Better to just not get involved. she'd be happier in the long run."

The Perfume user merely blinked, and sparkled with his head tilted high. "But will you be happy, Gajeel-kun?"

No response, except for the quiet clench of Gajeel's jaw.

"Then I, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, promise to lend a hand. MEN."

"With what?"

Ichiya just grinned.

"Charming the young lady, of course."

* * *

_Now how the hell did I get here?_

Gajeel was in a fancy, dark blue room with hearts and flashing lights on the walls. Cool, snappy music played from speakers on the ceiling. He was smack in the middle of it.

On a cushy tufted couch.

In a gray suit with the dress shirt's collar turned up and the top buttons undone.

With a girl under his arm.

He looked at the girl. She had wavy blonde hair, fair skin, and large green eyes. Clad in an elegant, flouncy pink dress, she definitely looked pretty. Sadly, the girl was not Levy.

"Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel almost jumped, and his head whipped around to face the voice. It was Ichiya, sparkling like dewdrops in the sun.

"I have promised to help you charm the beautiful Levy- chan, and now I will fulfill it. So, practice on Eve with your charming wiles, and she will surely become yours. MEN."

The Iron Dragon Slayer froze.

Eve was a DUDE.

''Oi, why do I have a GUY under my arm right now?!'' He barked, grabbing his arm back.

"I'm just for practice, Gajeel- san," Eve said, smiling.

"But, you could have me or Ren in you prefer." A smooth voice purred. Suddenly, Hibiki and Ren emerged from the shadows of the room, smirking in the way that made female mages swoon.

They were both dressed like women.

Hibiki donned a sky blue dress with a large petticoat and many ruffles. He had a honey brown wig on, with a little hat perched on top.

Ren wore a butter- colored dress that contrasted with his own dark skin, and had a long black wig on. A small purse hung on his shoulder, and white gloves covered his hands. Both, with makeup on, could definitely pass for women... But that was just one of the perks that came with being a bishonen.

''You guys CROSSDRESS?!"

Hibiki's smirk just widened. "Pretty convincing, hmmm? Well, all the better for your training! Come now, try to court us!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit," Gajeel said, putting a large hand over his face, ''how did I even get here?" His question was ignored.

''Gajeel- kun, try to compliment Eve's eyes, his hair, his dress, anything about his appearance. MEN. And Eve- try to act as feminine as possible." Ichiya said.

"Yes, Ichiya- san!" the boy nodded, and turned to Gajeel with wide eyes. "G- Gajeel- kun, you're so strong and muscular! I... I think you're very handsome!" Eve added a very convincing blush at the end. The Iron Dragon Slayer just sweatdropped. "You look kinda puny, kid, you should probably get some muscles too."

Suddenly, Eve was gone from the couch, and was now hanging his head in the corner. "I'm weak..." He started to sob, dark green eyes glossing over with tears. "O-OI! Don't cry, idiot! Your mascara's getting all messed up!"

This only managed to make poor Eve cry harder.

"Am I weak, Ichiya- donno? WAAAH!"

"No, Eve, you are being PERFECT! Cry more, MEN!"

"OKAY, ICHIYA- SENSEI! WAAAAAAAH! GAJEEL- SAN THINKS I'M WEAK!"

The perfume user nodded in approval. "Men."

"Yes, Gajeel- san! Now is the time to comfort Eve! Be charming!" Ren said, holding up a fist. Gajeel clenched his jaw in irritation, but went over to console the crying boy anyway. "H-Hey, don't sob... You'll uh, mess up your somewhat- nice- face... Idiot..." _I sound so stupid! _He thought, slapping a hand over his forehead.

"H... HOLD ON RIGHT THERE! THAT SENTENCE... HAD EXCELLENT PARFUM!" Ichiya yelled, shooting crossed finger guns in the air. Hibiki and Ren made the exact same pose behind him. They all sparkled in unison, and a flowery glittering backdrop appeared behind them.

"Sparkling's a big thing in this damn guild," Gajeel said, his eye twitching.

"All hail PARFUM!" Ichiya said, pointing to the Trimens.

"HAIL PARFUM!" They responded back in unison.

"Ichiya is-"

"ICHIYA IS-"

"Parfum!"

"PARFUM!"

"ALL HAIL THE PARFU-"

Before they could even finish that sentence, Gajeel had crashed an iron pillar in all of their faces. "Shut up with the PARFUM!" He yelled, even more irritated. But the blow didn't even faze them, and they got right back up on their feet.

"I know! He's the TSUNDERE TYPE!" Hibiki yelled, pointing a finger at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I'm a WHAT TYPE?!" He roared in response. Sparkling in excitement, Ichiya proceeded to explain.

"Tsundere: A character who is cold and apathetic at first, but shows their true colors as hopeless romantic. MEN."

"THE HELL?!" Gajeel pulled himself up to full height, 6 feet and 4 inches of cold steel. There was no damn way he was a HOPELESS ROMANTIC. The Trimens looked at him like he was a precious artifact in a museum.

"I can't believe it, Ichiya- sama! He really IS the Tsundere type! He acted like Eve repulsed him at first, but complimented his beautiful sparkling eyes and graceful lashes afterwards!" Hibiki yelled.

"WHEN DID I EVEN SAY THAT?!"

"Ah, excellent, Gajeel- kun. MEN. Now, continue! Be more charming!"

"You're all bat- shit crazy!" Gajeel said in disbelief. "Screw this, I'm getting outta here!" With that, he ripped off his fancy gray jacket and tried to bolt out the door.

TRIED.

Ren and Hibiki swooshed in front of the exit, blocking his way with two elegant arms. "Sorry, Gajeel- san," Hibiki said, "but Ichiya- donno is a man of his word, and once he has promised to aid a comrade, he never backs down. And what he has chosen is what WE have chosen."

"Yes." Ren added. "So we cannot allow you to leave until you learn the necessary charm skills to make the blue haired beauty yours."

''This is ridiculous! Move the hell out of the way before I have to roar Iron Dragon style on BOTH your asses, you-"

"Gajeel- kun."

"WHAT?!"

Ichiya was standing calmly behind him with a straight face. He spoke again.

"I do not understand why you are so opposed to this. Obviously, you like her. I have seen the way you look at her, as if she were a beautiful vase that could break if you did not watch out. But, Gajeel- kun, you are so caught up avoiding the vase that you cannot hope to caress its smooth, flawless surface."

The Iron Dragon Slayer just stared, red eyes clouded with confusion. "So you're saying that I should touch her...?"

"It's a metaphor. You're not getting close enough to make her yours, and I know you want to. Anyone can see it, MEN."

"So..."

"Women love to be courted, Gajeel- kun. She will be yours if you charm her into your arms, and hold her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ears. Ah, MEN!"

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled, plopping down on the ground. "Didn't I tell you my situation with Shrimp was hopeless?"

"Whose fault is that?" Ichiya said, staring into the Dragon Slayer's ruby eyes.

He stuck out his lower lip, and looked at the ground.

_Mine, _he thought.

"But if you open up, and follow my instruction, there is no doubt she will be yours. MEN." Gajeel blinked, and sighed. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for a response.

"Hmph."

"Now, now, Gajeel- san, it's nice that you've calmed down some," Eve chirped, "so we should get you another jacket and REALLY put Ichiya- sensei's plan into action!" The young blonde ran off, and came right back with a new gray jacket that looked exactly like the one Gajeel had ripped off himself earlier. "Here!"

Hesitantly, he took it. Still holding it in his hands, he started to think.

_Maybe the Shrimp likes me...? _

_I never thought about shit before diving in, so why am I thinking now? Maybe I should just do this and wait to see how it turns out._

With a pull and a flip, the jacket was around Gajeel's broad shoulders, and he looked like he had been born a Trimen. If you took away the scary piercings and blood red eyes, and maybe combed the hair, he could have a shot at sorcerer magazine's "Top mages I want as my boyfriend" list.

"Charm, eh? Well then, teach me."

* * *

Levy was sitting in a white leather armchair, enjoying a little collection of stories by herself. She had found the book at a library far from Magnolia, while out on a job. She had to do a bit of translating at times, but it was nice to read great stories AND strengthen her language skills.

Levy giggled as she turned a thin page of her book.

"Mmph mmmph mmm, Levy."

_What's that?_

The Solid Script mage thought she heard her name over the ruckus that Fairy Tail was causing in Blue Pegasus's guild hall. _It's probably nothing, _she thought, not looking up from her book.

"Mmm mmph mmm, LEVY."

It was the same noise again, but she just ignored it and proceeded to immerse herself in the story she was reading.

"OI!"

Her head whipped up to see none other than Gajeel towering over her, arms folded in irritation. Levy's cheeks reddened as she saw what he was wearing- a smooth gray blazer over a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone. It was a nice change from his regular studded blue tunic with that weird wing- thingy on the shoulder.

"Took you long enough, Shrimp!"

"S-SORRY! I was just reading... So what's up?"

Gajeel paused, and stared at her, like he was debating over something. Then, he finally spoke.

"Shri- MISS LEVY," he corrected himself, gritting his teeth, "May... I... have the privilege... of your... PRESENCE... tonight... at 6:30...?" After his forced question, he managed a strange smile that was probably supposed to be charming, and a weak sparkle.

Levy could only gape at him in silence.

_Since when did Gajeel wear blazers? Since when did he start talking like that? Since when did he SPARKLE?!_

"Uh..." She said, dumbly, "What?"

Gajeel seemed to be fuming now, his smile bordering on creepy. He looked like he was severely constipated or something.

"Hey... Are you alright, Gajeel? You look a little pale..."

Then, slowly, he shot her two FINGER GUNS. "6:30... tonight...here... MY LADY," he managed to growl through a grimace. With that, he grunted and walked away, leaving a very confused Levy behind.

"Did he just ask me out...?" She asked herself. Looking at where Gajeel had left to, the Solid Script mage began to think. What was that all about? He was acting all weird, trying to be charming or whatever. And what was with the BLAZER? He never wore proper clothing like that! Furrowing her brows, she returned to her book. Something was up. She'd just ask him if something was wrong when they had their "date" at 6:30 tonight.

If you could even call it that...

* * *

"EXCELLENT, GAJEEL-KUN! MEN!" Ichiya roared, sparkling in front of the Trimens.

"Are you kidding? That was total SHIT! How do you guys even pull off cheesy stuff like that?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled in response.

"Now that you've asked her on a date, you can finally get close to her." Ren nodded. "Yes! She'll be yours if you follow more of our instructions! You saw how well that went, Ichiya- san!" Eve added.

"Yes, MEN. It had beautiful PARFUM. Even if you could only manage a weak sparkle, it is not a problem. I have seen her beautiful hazel eyes approve of your charm! Now, the only thing left is to draw her into your arms tonight! MEN!"

"I don't know about this... I'm starting to have regrets."

"Ah, do not fret, Gajeel- kun." The perfume user grinned pleasantly at him. "I, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, have made a promise to help you charm the woman you love so much. And I am positive this will work."

Gajeel said nothing, but he rolled his crimson eyes and looked away. "Whatever."

"Excellent! MEN! Trimens, tell Master Bob to prepare tables and music for Gajeel -kun and Levy- chan's DATE!"

"YES, ICHIYA- DONNO!" The three mages yelled, saluting their leader. With that, they all ran away.

"Now, Gajeel- kun, let me teach you some things that you can say while on the date, MEN..."

* * *

"There he is!"

Levy had just spotted Gajeel sitting at a table for two in Blue Pegasus's guild hall. She had gotten herself all dolled up for this "date" (even though Levy wasn't quite sure what it actually was) and was looking forward to it. Dinner with the big, scary Iron Dragon Slayer. How fun.

The petite Solid Script mage donned a dress similar to the orange one she wore every day, except in blue. It had ruffles lining the bottom and the neck, as well. The dress was casual, yet fancy enough for something like a date.

"Hi, Gajeel," She said, smiling. "did you wait long?"

"Nah, Shrimp, I-" He stopped himself, then got up from his seat. The man stared at her hesitantly, then proceeded to step closer. "I, ah, have waited long enough..."

"Oh, sorry, I-"

Before she could even finish that sentence, Gajeel had caged her in his arms, in a hug of some sort. He wrapped one arm around her back, and the other tilted her chin up to face him. Looking straight into her wide hazel eyes, he continued. "for you..."

Levy went tomato red at his intimate words. What was going on with him?!

"A-AH! Umm, is everything okay?" She squirmed in his grasp, pushing him away. "Yes, everything's fine," he said, and shot her that creepy smile again. "Could you let me go...?"

Gajeel exhaled loudly, and released Levy from his hold. Quickly, he pulled her chair out like a gentleman and waited for her to sit down. "Please, MY LADY..." He growled in that constipated tone again. Giving him an uneasy smile, she sat. "Thank you."

"Any...THING... For you..."

Suddenly, their waiter swooshed up to the table, holding menus and a bottle of expensive looking wine. The area they were in was dark, but the sparkles flying off his skin could have lit the entire room.

"Good evening. MEN."

_GODAMMIT! _Gajeel swore in his head.

The waiter was ICHIYA.

_I thought he said he'd leave us alone!_

Ichiya was wearing his long red hair in a ponytail, and he donned a black bow tie over his regular white suit. A fake, French- looking moustache stuck out from his upper lip. "I'll be your server tonight, MEN. What will you be having, sir?"

Gajeel clenched his jaw, severely irritated. Ichiya was tagging along to spy on them. There was no doubt that the Trimens were hanging somewhere around here too.

"THIS." He managed to growl, pointing to an item on the menu. The perfume user jotted his order down. "And for you, mi'lady? MEN." "Ah, the Blue Pegasus special looks good to me! I'll have that, please." He nodded and sparkled. "Excellent parfum." With a bow, he started to leave, but whispered in Gajeel's ear as he walked away.

"Don't fret, Gajeel- kun. We're here for you."

_That makes me feel SOOOO much better. _

"So, Gajeel," Levy began, looking at him, "Um... is this a date?"

"You tell me, Shri-"

_DON'T DO IT._

A voice in his head?

_Gajeel-san, this is Hibiki. Remember, I can speak to you through your mind with my Archive magic. With this, I'll instruct you on what to say to charm your little blue- haired beauty, okay?_

The Iron Dragon Slayer growled aloud, causing Levy to cock her head in curiosity. "Gajeel?" "Uh... "

_Say, 'Yes, this is, my beautiful flower.'_

"What?! NO!"

The petite bookworm's face fell. "Oh, so it's not a date-"

"YES! I mean, NO! I mean... Yes, my beautiful flower, it is." He recovered with another creepy/ almost charming smile.

"Um... okay..." She said uneasily.

_Smooth, Gajeel- san. Beautiful._

_Shut up, _he thought.

Hibiki continued to tell him what to say. All of it was bloody ridiculous to Gajeel, but he repeated it like a broken record nonetheless. The charming words were forced, lacking the passion and emotion to steal a woman's heart. The pierced man could only frown as he saw Levy looking at him even MORE weirdly. The "charm" was NOT WORKING.

Their food soon arrived on clean white plates, and Gajeel continued to spout cheesy Trimen nonsense to her as they ate.

"Wow! This looks so good!" Levy said, admiring her dish.

_Say, 'not as good as you' and lick your lips. Do it slow, she won't be able to resist!_

_This is ridiculous. _

_DO IT!_

Gajeel leaned forward, so his face was only mere inches from the blue haired girl's. With a sharp intake of breath, he purred, ''Not as good as you." And just like Hibiki had instructed, he licked his sharp fangs. It managed to make her redden like a cherry and back away in embarrassment.

"Ah... Um... Er..." She mumbled, her hazel eyes as round as moons.

He resumed using Trimen techniques to charm little Levy, but she couldn't help filling with unease at his strange behavior. What did he want from her? The countless compliments were irritating as well. Her patience was wearing VERY thin.

Finally, she got TIRED.

''Gajeel, why are you acting so weird?"

"Huh? You don't know what you're talkin' bout, Shri- Beautiful flower..." He corrected himself.

Levy's eyes blazed and she frowned. "Stop it, it's not normal! You keep complimenting my 'flowing azure locks' and 'shimmering golden eyes'! You not even calling me a Shrimp! What is UP WITH YOU?"

Gajeel paused, his crimson orbs wide. Ah shit, she was mad!

_Cover it up like a gentleman! She's a fan of romance books, follow their example! _Hibiki ordered him inside his head.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Levy. But you look absolutely... charming when you're angry-"

"STOP! It's making me uncomfortable! I don't know what's going on here. The fancy blazers, the half- open shirts, THE SPARKLING! I came on this date to see Gajeel, the rugged Dragon Slayer who didn't give a DAMN about chivalry! At least we would be able to have a normal, light-hearted conversation without any of this nonsense! I'm leaving, goodbye!" With that, she stood up from the table and stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Gajeel sitting alone at the table.

_Dammit, look what I've done! This 'charm' is complete shit!_

And he began to run after her.

* * *

_What was with him? Was he always some kind of weird womanizer deep down? _

Levy asked herself many questions about Gajeel's weird behavior. Frankly, it was creeping her OUT. Gushing compliments just didn't fit the Iron Dragon Slayer's personality, and it just felt wrong to see him acting like that.

She had a crush on him- that was the only reason she had agreed to go on this "date". Levy thought that maybe he returned her feelings, and was planning on confessing before he started trying to be all charming. The little bookworm didn't love men like that- she loved the true Gajeel. The one who would stare through her like she was a mirror. The one that would swear, and tease her, and call her a Shrimp. The one who she could be herself around.

The smooth, blazer- wearing Gajeel was not the one she wanted.

Levy ran. She wanted to get away from that uncomfortable situation. One could only bathe in compliments for so long until you started to get fed up with them. And it was just wrong seeing Gajeel act like someone he was not.

"OI! STOP IT RIGHT THERE, SHRIMP!" A rough voice barked behind her. She skidded to a halt. _He called me Shrimp!_

Turning around, she looked at her follower. Quite predictably, it was Gajeel, huffing and puffing, his breath making little clouds in the cool night air.

"You run quite elegantly, like a delicate water sprite over a lake. Why did you leave... FAIR MAIDEN?"

Aw, great. It was the cheesy Gajeel again. Levy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and stared at him straight in the eyes. "I left because I was promised a date with GAJEEL!"

"That would be me." He ran his fingers through his giant mane of hair and let loose an airy laugh that sounded like birds chirping.

That was IT.

"WHAT KIND OF LAUGH WAS THAT?!"

In truth, that was the laugh that the Trimens made, the one that drew seas of innocent women to them like moths to light. Hibiki had instructed him to do so.

Levy's eyes were on fire. "NO! You're not him! You don't call me Shrimp, or swear, or 'Gihi' like he does! The real Gajeel doesn't act like this!'' She looked at her shoes in disappointment. "The Gajeel I fell in love with... I want HIM! Not this!" She turned around to start running again-

When a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her.

"Let me go, you-"

"Gihi."

With that laugh, her anger melted away.

"If I had known, Shrimp... I wouldn't have acted like a such a doofus." He spun her around to face him, and he bent over to her eye level.

"Why did you act all weird the whole day?" She whispered.

"Uh... I thought you liked cheesy guys like that. That's what the dudes are like in your romance novels, anyway?" Giggling, she patted him on the head. "That's sweet. But perfect, romantic boys should stay in books."

"I knew I should have ditched that stupid idea to be charming." Levy smiled and blushed. He had tried to be charming for her? "It's weird seeing you like that anyway."

"Guess you're right."

"I prefer the rough, tough Gajeel. No more of this 'charming' behavior from you, okay?"

He was quiet, and his fanged smirk glinted in the moonlight.

"One more thing."

"You better not call me a beautiful flower again, or I'll-"

She was silenced by Gajeel's thick lips touching hers. A large hand slid behind her neck and pulled her closer, as she inhaled sharply. His mouth shifted to get a better angle and Levy's breath was taken away. She tugged at his blazer, wanting more. They kissed fiercely for who knows how long, and finally broke apart, breathing hard. Gajeel's smirk was met with Levy's gentle smile.

"Maybe that's some charm I could get used to."

* * *

Ichiya nodded and sparkled as he watched Gajeel and Levy walk together in the night. "Beautiful Parfum." He said.

"Ichiya- donno, I think we did a great job." Eve said, as Hibiki and Ren smiled in agreement.

"As do I, Eve- kun. MEN."

And as they shed tears of happiness for their friend the Iron Dragon Slayer, they could see him subtly turn to grin at them before pulling the girl closer to him.

"A job well done, Trimens. MEN! A happily ever after- Gajeel- kun gets the woman of his dreams. Ah, the PARFUM!"

"YES, ICHIYA- SENSEI!"

The perfume user paused for a moment to think. With his amazing team, he could help tons of poor, not- charming boys around Fiore get their girls! He was amazing! MEN!

"Trimens."

"Yes, Ichiya- san?"

"Let's go find Natsu."

* * *

**WAH! Ridiculous ending, I know! But I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave me some feedback, it's greatly appreciated. Bye for now!**

**Oh, and I tried to get the Trimens to change the way they address Ichiya often, because that's what they did in the anime during the whole Oracion Seis dealio. **


End file.
